wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Guilliman
The Knights of Guilliman are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of Novamarines descent and through them the UltramarinesAs expected from those of the [[:w:c:warhammer40k:Roboute Guilliman|Roboute Guilliman's] blood, they are staunch adherents to the Codex Astartes and are often at odds with those that scorn it. Their homeworld is a feudal world very similar to the ancient Dark Angels' homeworld of Caliban. They are currently on a penitent crusade for siding with the Secessionists during the war known as the Centurion War. The Centurion War was fought in late M41 between the forces of the Imperium and Adeptus Mechanicus Secessionist forces under the rule of Magos Atilla who seized control over several Forge Worlds and led an attempt to secede from the Imperium. History The Knights of Guilliman are an old and storied chapter whose legends and deeds rival those of many other chapters. They were created during the 5th Founding. They are very much moulded in their parent chapter's image and like the Novamarines will answer any call for aid where they will fight with all the tenacity the Novamarines are famed for. This desire to help any that ask has caused them to make the decision to side with the Secessionist Forge Worlds in the Centurion War. The Centurion Conflict The Reason behind this decision dates a thousand years back when the Knights of Guilliman fought to defend the Iterium System from the foul Eldar and at the height of the war they, and the Forge Worlds Magos, swore an oath to help each other when needed and with their homeworld close to the Centurion Cluster their choice was clear and they entered the war on the side of the Secessionists. They were however an unreliable ally as their loyalty to the Emperor and the Imperium warred with their sense of honour and the need to honour their oath. They never operated under the command of of Magos Atilla and had few of his units in their ranks and tried to end any engagement with words rather than bolter and any foe that was beaten was granted a passage to rejoin the Imperial Forces. By 940.M41 they had however grown tired of the war and desired to end its involvement and they began to believe that they had been deceived and that Magos Atilla, the Grey Gorgons and the other Magos had been corrupted and turned to Chaos, but they would not get the chance to end it peacefully. Recalling the entire chapter and those units of the Atilla Legion that also wanted to end the war back to Jorvick and they began to prepare to surrender and submit themselves to the Emperor's Judgement when an Imperial Force arrived in orbit led by the Flesh Rippers , any attempt to talk was ended as the Flesh Rippers' fleet opened fire on the Knights fleet and soon a great battle raged in orbit as the secessionists fought back. With the help of the Imperial Navy who kept the Knights ships and orbital defences busy, the Flesh Rippers launched their entire chapter into a massive assault against the world of Jorvick. Hundreds of drop pods and gunships roared through the atmosphere crashing into the ground outside the walls of the Fortress of Konor. Led by their Chapter Master, the Flesh Rippers erupted from their pods and Thunderhawks and without heeding injury or loss they hurled themselves at the walls and the Knights of Guilliman leapt to meet them matching the Ravens' pure fury with pure determination. For nine blood-drenched hours the two chapters fought in the most vicious fighting imaginable until finally a ramp of corpses led up to a single breach in the wall, and the Astartes of the Flesh Rippers chapter plunged in. Filled with rage they were merciless. By the time the Salamanders, who were supposed to support the Flesh Rippers, arrived, the battle was all but over. The inside of the fortress was filled with the dismembered and mangled corpses of the defenders, for not one soul had been spared from the fury of the Flesh Rippers. It was an absolute slaughter, the fortress having been transformed into an abattoir of Astartes. When the Salamanders arrived they were disgusted by the savagery displayed. Many of the other Chapters captains and even some Imperial Navy captains believed the attack had been wrong and that the Knights who had displayed such restraint in engagements deserved to be allowed to surrender rather than destroyed. The Flesh Rippers for their part responded that they had acted in the correct way and that the Knights were traitors that deserved no mercy. As for the Knights of Guilliman, they had been almost totally destroyed and close to 900 Astartes and all of the chapter's serfs and servitors as well as the units of the Atilla Legion present had been slain and what was left of the chapter was in Imperial custody. Flesh Rippers' casualties were unknown but suspected to be heavy, total number of the Flesh Rippers present was also unknown but it is confirmed that they launched at least 60 Drop Pods and 30+ Thunderhawks, Storm Eagles and Caestus Assault Rams. After the war was concluded the Knights of Guilliman were put on Trial, the only surviving Captain Marneus Albrectus made an impassioned speech that moved the assembled chapter masters and with the support of the Novamarines themselves, who recognised that their Successors had been tricked into joining the Magos, they were granted the Emperor's Forgiveness and they were to undertake a 100 year penitent crusade to atone for their transgressions, and would have to do so without the right to recruit new brethren to replace their losses during this time of punishment. Their future survival would therefore, be left in their own hands and by the grace and benevolence of the Holy Emperor, their homeworld of Jorvick was given over to the Novamarines in trust rather than forfeited, to be returned if the Knights Survived their crusade. The Knights of Guilliman were Left with just 117 Astartes but retained their fleet with the only exceptions being the Battle Barge Guilliman's Light which was taken by the Flesh Rippers as a war prize and those ships destroyed or claimed as prizes. Their new flagship was to be the Battle Barge Forgiveness (Formally; ''Macragge's Honour''). As for the Flesh Rippers, the Knights of Guilliman hold them in the deepest contempt for what they did and Marneus Albrectus has declared that there will be a reckoning between them. Battle of Jorvick Order of Battle Attacking Force Adeptus Astartes Flesh Rippers (Entire Chapter) ~ 1 Battle Barge, 5 Strike Cruisers, 11 Escorts Salamanders (60 Astartes) ~ 1 Strike Cruiser Imperial Navy ~ 1 Retribution-class Battleship, 2 Mars Class Battlecruiser, 2 Front-Line Cruiser Squadron, 3 Light Cruiser Squadrons, 6 Escort Squadrons Titan's ~ Legio Invigilata ~ 2 Titan's Deployed, 1 Reaver, 1 Warhound Imperial Guard ~ Unknown, Estimated at 2 Regiments Defending Force Adeptus Astartes Knights of Guilliman (Entire Chapter) ~ 2 Battle Barge's, 9 Strike Cruisers, 17 Escorts Fortress Monastry ~ Unknown Defence Systems, At Least 2000 Chapter Serfs, Servitors Atilla Legion ~ 7 Under-Strength Regiment's ( Estimated 3500 Men ) Losses Imperial Forces Adeptus Astartes Flesh Rippers ~ Unknown, Believed to be Heavy, No Fleet assets Lost Salamanders ~ None Imperial Navy ~ 1 Cruiser, 7 Escorts Lost, Severe Damage to 11 Other Ships Titans ~ None, 1 Warhound Titan Damaged Imperial Guard ~ Equivalent of 7 Companies Lost Secessionist Forces Adeptus Astartes Knights of Guilliman~ 891 Astartes Lost, 1 Strike Cruiser, 3 Escort Ships Lost Fortress Monastery ~ Fortress Heavily Damaged, 2000 + Chapter Serfs, Servitors Slain Atilla Legion ~ Entire Force Destroyed Unknown Number of Civilian Pilgrims Slain, Estimated to be in the Tens of Thousands Notable Campaigns Anarth Campaign (879.M35) -''' A Strike Force of Ultramarines, Novamarines and Knights of Guilliman attack Ork Forces in the Anarth Cluster, Fighting lasts for 19 Standard Years before War is Declared Complete. 84 Knights of Guilliman Astartes are known to Have Fallen with Brother Torias Entombed in a Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, He would later be the only Survivor of the Ground Theater of the Battle of Jorvick. 'Battle of Signatus (190.M40) -' Battle against the Eldar in which the Knights of Guilliman and Magos Atilla pledged to help each other whenever possible. 'The Centurion War (931.M41 to 954.M41) -' The Knights of Guilliman sided with Magos Atilla and other Secessionists leading to their near-destruction in 940.M41 by the Flesh Rippers and Imperial Navy. 'The Liberation of Lagan (989.M41) -' The Ultramarines 3rd Company and the Knights of Guilliman liberates the Lagan System from the Tau Empire. Chapter Homeworld The Knights of Guilliman hail from the pre-black powder Feudal World of Jorvick. The Planet's culture is very similar to the ancient Terran period known as the Middle Ages and Knightly Orders vie for control of the World and great wars are fought between them, Wars that are not only tolerated by the Knights of Guilliman but even encouraged as a way to keep a constant supply of Battle Tested recruits. To the World inhabitants the Great Space Marines are the Emissary's of the God-Emperor and it is a great honour to have a Family Member join the Sky Warriors and Great Games are Held every Generation in order to find the Bravest Warriors who are then taken by the Chapters Chaplains, Never to be seen again as unlike some other Chapters the Knights of Guilliman do not interact with their Subjects except to Take recruits. Pilgrimages to the Fortress of Konor used to be undertaken regularly and it was a Rare Day that there are not Camps outside the walls but the pilgrims were careful not to Approach the fortress too closely. During the assault on their World the Population hid in their castles and waited for the Storm to Pass, as for the pilgrims outside the Walls nothing is Known and it is Thought that they were Slain by the Flesh Rippers. Since the Battle the Fortress of Konor has become an area to be Avoided and pilgrims no longer travel to it. Chapter Organisation Before their near-destruction the Knights of Guilliman were known to follow the Codex exactly but following the Centurion War that were reduced to just over 100 Astartes, just over the size of a standard company, so they had to adjust themselves to their new situation. In order to continue their service to the Emperor they have now changed from the Codex standard of 10 Companies to just 1 Company and each marine now has to be proficient in all roles rather than specialising as just a Tactical or Assault Marine. The Knights were lucky in that all the chapter's Scouts were aboard the Knights fleet when the attack came and survived the battle relatively intact and after the battle they were promoted to full Battle-Brothers to make up for the losses and they now make up almost 90% of the Chapter's strength. The rest of the Chapter is made up of the ships' crew and of those Astartes that were stationed aboard. Marneus Albrectus was the Captain of the 4th Company, and as is usual, bore the title of the Master of the Fleet, he survived due to this as he was directing the fleet in orbit. He was promoted to Chapter Master during the aftermath. In the almost 50 Years of their penitent crusade they have sustained relatively few losses and now count 71 Astartes in their ranks. The Gene-Seed recovered from the fallen has been stockpiled aboard the Battle Barge Forgiveness for use when they are permitted to recruit new Neophytes and along with those that were salvaged from their Fortress they have enough Gene-Seed organs to create 400 new Astartes. Even though they number less than a standard company they have retained common squad markings on their shoulder pads which are changed when an Astartes performs a different role. Company markings were placed on the left knee but have been removed for the time being. Most of the chapter's vehicles survived the battle intact and even after some the vehicles were taken as prizes by the Flesh Rippers, the Knights still have a massive surplus and and it is a common sight to see even Land Raiders deployed in small engagements. As with the chapter's line Astartes the officers suffered massive casualties and numbers of Chaplains, Apothecaries, Librarians and Techmarines are so low they may number less than 10 in total. The entirety of the Chapters serfs and servitors that were present at the Fortress of Konor were slain and only those crewing the fleet survived. Deathwatch Service The Knights of Guilliman believe that it is their solemn duty to extinguish all blasphemous xenos so that the Imperium can control the galaxy without fear of reprisal. The Chapter's brethren believe that xenos can never be trusted. There is no point in attempting to find diplomatic solutions with these creatures as there is no acceptable point of discussion. Elimination is the only option that Knights of Guilliman Battle-Brothers can condone. Because of their intolerance of xenos, the Knights of Guilliman enthusiastically second some of their most experienced and capable members for service in the Deathwatch. This service is considered a distinctive honour and privilege by the Chapter’s Battle-Brothers. In this way, the Knights of Guilliman can glean information about xenos that are not part of their Chapter’s direct experience, just as the Deathwatch can discover ways of dealing with additional xenos forms. Even during their Penitent Crusade they have sent at least 2 Battle-Brothers to the Deathwatch despite their low Numbers. Chapter Gene-Seed & Traditions The Knights of Guilliman are descended from the Ultramarines and so their Gene-Seed is the Most Pure of all the Primarchs and shows no sign of Corruption or Mutation. The care that they take to preserve their gene-seed is much the same as that they show in carefully maintaining the many ancient war machines in their care. All of these elements represent the core of the Chapter’s traditions, which are considered absolutely vital for its preservation. However very little of the Chapters Stored Gene-Seed survived the Battle of Jorvick and what little did is now treated with reverence boardaring on the Extreme. Those Gene-Seeds Removed from the Chapters Heroes have been retained for implantation in the Most Promising Recruits although the Chapter Masters Gene-Seed will not be reused and instead will be Placed in a Place of Honour in the Chapters Reclusium. The Knights of Guilliman have several traditions that hark back to the Feudal World they hail From, Power Swords are almost required Armament for Officers and Armour is often personalised and Helmets are often in the Style of Ancients Knights Helms. New Recruits do not Keep their original first name but are given a new name when they Are turned into Astartes, a name from the Ultramarines' glorious past and the name given is often a sign of greatness such as Marneus Albrectus who was named for the Master of the Ultramarines and former Chapter Master Marius Gage Kruger who was named for the heroic first Chapter Master of the Ultramarines who was chosen by Roboute Guilliman himself to be the Ultramarines 1st Company Captain Noctis Aeterna During this dark period the hopes of trillions was reignited with the return of one of the Emperors loyal son's, the Primarch of the Ultramarines Roboute Guilliman and he brought with him the fruits of 10,000 years of research, the Primaris Space Marines. Hearing of this momentous event the entire chapter returned from their penitent crusade and set course for ultramar immediately where they pledged to serve their genesire in perpetuity and soon Primaris Astartes were serving with distinction and they received not only fully grown and battle hardened Primaris but also the technology and knowledge to create their own Primaris Space Marines. The wargear to arm these formidable warriors was also received including 500 suits of Mk X Power Armour in their various Patterns, Hundreds of Cawl and Belisarius Pattern Weapons,4 Redemptor Dreadnoughts Chassis and 2 Repulser Grav Tanks. Thanks to this great fortune the Knights of Guilliman prosecute their wars with even greater vigour. The numbers of Primaris Astartes currently serving are unknown but during the battles of the Indominatus Campaign they were able to field an entire company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Before the Centurion War the Knights of Guilliman wore almost identical Armour to that of the Ultramarines but since then they have adopted a new colour scheme for their Armour in order to distance themselves from their past crimes, their new Armour is blue with white shoulder pads, their Chapter Badge was also changed to that of the Ultramarines, a black Omega letter drawn from the Greek alphabet, centred on a field of white. Chapter Livery Chapter Fleet The Knights of Guilliman, before their near-destruction possessed a relatively large Fleet with 2 Battle Barges and 9 Strike Cruisers known to be serving, numbers of Escort Ships was unknown but it is known that 3 were Destroyed during the Battle of Jorvick and at least 2 were taken as prizes by the victors and 4 are currently serving in the Knights present Fleet so is is almost certain that they possessed at least 9 Escort Craft but it is likely that more were taken or destroyed. The Chapter fleet of the Knights of Guilliman is known to contain the following starships: *Forgiveness (Relic Battleship - Unknown Class)' - Flagship of the Knights of Guilliman, formal name ''Konor's Honour *''Unknown'' (Battle Barge) - *''Unknown'' (Battle Barge) - *''Unknown'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Unknown'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Unknown'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Light of Ultramar'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Augustas'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Unknown Names & Class'' (Escort Ships) - Chapter Relics *''Sword of Calth: The Sword of Calth is a Master Crafted Power Sword very much like a Relic Blade currently housed in the Reclusiam on the Battle Barge Redemption . It was First used by the very first Chapter Master Lord Remus and was a gift from the Chapter Master of the Novamarines in honour of their Founding. It was Recovered from the Ruins of the Fortress of Konor *'Contemptor Dreadnought''' : The only Contemptor Dreadnought possessed by the Knights of Guilliman and Since M.35 it has housed the broken Body of Brother Torias. Notable Knights of Guilliman *'Lord Remus' - First Chapter Master of the Knights of Guilliman who Claimed the Planet of Jorvick for his Chapter. *'Lord Marius Gage Kruger' - Chapter Master at the Time of the Centurion War, he reluctantly lead his Chapter in Siding with Magos Atilla but never believed in the War and soon desired to retire from the Conflict. He fell defending the Breach during the Flesh Rippers Assault and was killed by the Lord Reaper Uric Draf, he did however put up such a significant fight he was granted a measure of Respect from the Frenzied Flesh Rippers who recognised his Bravery and Skill. *'Lord Marneus Albrectus' - The currant Chapter Master and the only surviving Captain of the Battle of Jorvick by dint of being in Space at the time of the Attack. He has striven to erase the Shame on his Chapters Name and achieve a measure of Revenge against the Flesh Rippers, *'Ancient Torias' - A former Devastator Marine who fell during the Anarth Campaign and Entombed in a Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, He was Present during the Battle of Jorvick and Defended the Northan Sector of the Defence, he was discovered under a pile of rubble which undoubtedly saved him from being destroyed, he was the only Survivor of those present on the Surface and was repaired and continues to Fight at the forefront of every Battle. He remains the only Dreadnought in Service with the Knights of Guilliman and is most often Equipped as a Mortis Dreadnought. Like his Chapter Master he too hopes for a Reckoning against the Flesh Rippers Relationships Allies *'Novamarines' - The Knights of Guilliman are descended from the Novamarines and as such are extremely close, the fact that they were on opposing sides during the Centurion War does not seem to have diminished this friendship as they never took the field against each other and the Novamarines vouched for them at their trial. *'Ultramarines' - The Ultramarines are the Founding Legion of the Knights of Guilliman and have supported their descendents in a number of campaigns. Enemies *'Flesh Rippers' - The Flesh Rippers are responsible for the near destruction of the Knights of Guilliman and the 2 Chapters have an unsurprising hatred. *'Magos Atilla' - The Traitor Magos was the one who tricked the Knights of Guilliman into siding with them during the Centurion War and the Knights will not stop until he is made to answer for his Crimes. *'Bringers of Change' - Formerly the Grey Gorgons Chapter they were directly responsible for the corruption of Atilla and for the escalation of the Centurion War into a Chaos incursion and the Knights have vowed to hunt down these traitors how ever long its takes. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Knights of Guilliman Feel free to add your own About the Knights of Guilliman Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:5th Founding